


Tribal Troubles

by WriterMind01



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:45:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9433922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterMind01/pseuds/WriterMind01
Summary: TBD .. no idea what this is .. just wrote it .. let me know if I should continue.





	1. Chapter 1

"I can't go back there," Garnet says as Jasper takes a seat next to her on the log.

  
"Why not?" Jasper questions as they stare out over the ocean before them.

  
"Because I was never 'pose be born." Garnet raises a hand as Jasper moves to open her mouth. "Hear me out , Sapphire is the granddaughter of the chief foreseer and Ruby is the granddaughter of the former chief that got exiled for starting an unnecessary and bloody war that killed most of the tribe. Those that supported Ruby's grandfather followed him and started their own tribe. Ruby's tribe is not welcomed there, they won't accept me," Garnet finishes and let's out a sad sigh.

  
"But that's Sapphire's tribe, our tribe," Jasper says, raising her voice slightly at the unfairness.

  
Garnet simply nods her head and let's out another sad sigh. "I know. I've given the same argument to her plenty of times. But she can not go back. If she does and if she bring either Ruby, myself or even both of us, they will kill all of us."

  
Jasper clenches her fists at the thought. "So, what about Ruby's tribe, can y'all go there?"

  
Garnet shakes her head no. "Same thing. The moment they find out who my parents are, they will kill us all."

  
"So, y'all have nowhere to go then?"

  
"No .. but I've seen in my dreams of another tribe not connected to either of my moms' tribes," Garnet says after a moment.

  
Jasper is quiet for a moment. Even though she wants to follow Garnet, she can't. Her home is with the tribe.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where are we going Saph?" Ruby questions as she and Sapphire walk hand in hand toward the beach and their daughter, Garnet.

"Somewhere, just not here," Sapphire replies as the get closer to Garnet.

"She's with that girl again," Ruby says as they get a clear view of the two's backs.

"They're in love. They may not know it yet, but they are."

Ruby is quiet as she takes in her wife's words. If anyone can tell when it comes to love, it's her Sapphy.

"Garnet?" Sapphire says softly as they reach their daughter. 

Garnet turns to face her mothers. "Moms, I've seen a place where I think we can go."

Sapphire tightens her grip on Ruby's hand, causing the latter to turn and look at her.

"Are you sure?" Ruby questions after a moment, turning to look at her daughter.

Garnet shifts her eyes to look at Jasper before turning her attention back to her mothers. "Not positive, but I saw them in my Dreams; a large woman with lots of curly pink hair, a thin, strawberry blonde woman; good with swords and a short, long, purple haired girl."

Garnet looks back at Jasper. "We can't go anywhere else. My dreams never showed that they harmed us."

"She's right, they don't harm us," Sapphire breaks the silence. 

Ruby and Jasper turn to look at Sapphire. "Who are they?" both question.

"They're a free tribe. I've had a few encounters with the pink haired one, Rose. It's said that she has healing powers and it is true for she healed many of our wounded brethren. She doesn't stay in one place for too long though."

"They weren't that far in my dreams. Maybe a three days walk," Garnet says.

Ruby and Sapphire look at each other. They really have no choice; can't either of them bring their family back to their tribes without risking death to them. It's the best shot of survival that they got.

"Very well," Sapphire starts.

"I guess we have no choice," Ruby finishes. 

"Are you coming?" Garnet turns her attention to Jasper. 

Jasper looks down before looking back up at Garnet. "I wish I could."

Garnet nods her head but doesn't speak. 

Both watch as Ruby and Sapphire turn and start walking away. 

"I guess this is bye then," Garnet says as she begins to follow after her mothers.

Jasper quickly grabs Garnet's wrist and pulls Garnet back to her. 

"I'll find you," Jasper says before covering Garnet's mouth with her own. 

It's sad that their first kiss might possibly be their last. 

Garnet moves her lips against Jasper's before the latter pulls away.

"Please do," Garnet says as she and Jasper separate completely. Garnet looks back at Jasper before catching up to her mothers. 


End file.
